Personality Changes
by XDTexesToastXD
Summary: She used to love him, he wouldn't let her in. Now he wants her and she throws punches at him. Now how will Sasuke find a non-fangirl wife is 6 months, who is his age. I guess it's either, trick a cherryblossem or get kicked out of the village.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. I know I have short chapters, but I'm only a very lazy thirteen year old that has a lot to learn. At the moment I am going back to edit better, but the story is complete. Enjoy!

**Chapter one: Personality Changes**

He came back. Sasuke bothered to walk back through the Konoha gates. Then he expected to be welcomed back when he told us that he had killed Uchiha Madara. Well, he was dead wrong when it came to certain people.

Everybody fell for it. All accept his old teammate, a female medical-nin, Sakura. She still only saw darkness in the man. Darkness that could never be tamed. She wasn't ever going to fall for him again.

He was older. He was better looking. He even became a little nicer over his year and a half in Konoha, but the man was still the same, emotionless, jerk who broke her heart many times through her past.

But she had also grown. She was now beautiful, intelligent, and a talented young lady. What else could she ask for? Oh right, she could wish that Uchiha never stepped foot in her village liked he promised back in their childhood days. All though, everybody knew that could never happen.

XXxxXX

Great! Sakura Haruno huffed as she stormed out of her apartment in anger. That bastard was going to get it now. As soon as she saw him, she was going to give him a blow to the face. And not a soft one either.

How dare Sasuke get a messenger to come to her home at four in the morning? What did he want, anyway? He probably was going to beg her to sneak him out the village gates, that's what. Damn it, he made her so mad.

Sakura stomped her feet past the closed shops and locked wood houses, till she got to a bench outside the gates of the Uchiha Mansion. The girl sat on the cold steel bench and waited. She waited for a sign. She waited for him.

"So you aren't ignoring me anymore, huh?"

The kunoichi glanced up at the raven haired boy, and then crossed her arms and legs. She growled, "It's hard to ignore a jerk when he wakes you up at four A.M." Her hand began to swing.

Sasuke quickly caught the fist of the girl coming at him. "I knew you wouldn't come unless I made you mad" he claimed.

"Oh look, the asshole guessed something right" the girl said as she brought back her fist. "What do you want" she spat.

The man paced around on the sidewalk and scratched his head. His worry lines forming on his forehead, then began stutter, "um ... uh... how do I say this without you punching me?"

"Are you worrying?" Sakura asked. She had never seen him like this. But then again, she didn't really let him see her often. A lot can change in a couple years she guessed.

"Sakura, it has been over one and a half years since I came back to Konoha. When will you start to trust me again?" The words sounded serious, his facial expression matched them. That's how she ,personally, knew it was all an act. The Sasuke she knew would never care if she trusted him or not.

The girl took a deep breath before answering, "I've told you so many times. How could ever trust you after you killed" she clenched her fists into balls then stared at the Uchiha, "or tried to kill everyone that cared about you?"

"Because ..." he then sighed at his failed attempt to think of an idea. "Okay, I guess there isn't any reason to trust me after all I've done, but-"

"Exactly, so why don't you leave me alone, and let me move on in my life" Sakura interrupted as she turned to walk back home.

She made three steps before a cold hand wrapped around her wrist, "Sakura, why won't you let me finish-"

"It would be a waste of time listening to a bastard blabbering" she answered as she raddled his hand off her. She glanced back into the dark pools in his eyes, then turned to walk down the lonely streets of Konoha, leaving the Uchiha in her dust.

XXxxXX

Sakura didn't get any sleep after the spat she had with Sasuke. All she could thing about was one thing- she never did find out what he wanted. The kunoichi was sure that he didn't want to know why she wouldn't trust him. Not like she would go to him and ask. She had been giving him the silent treatment since he came back. But somehow he always got her to sneak some nasty words through her lips.

That morning she was scheduled to train with Lady Tsunade, but due to a four inch thick stack of paperwork on her desk, training was cancelled.

Instead, Sakura decided to help her mentor with the papers she had on her grand desk. "Sakura, time's almost up" the fifth announced.

Time? What about time being almost up? "Sorry malady, but I do not know what you are talking about."

"Uchiha, he has six more months" she took a deep sigh. "You know, I only let that boy back through our gates because I care about you and Naruto. And yet, you don't even speak to the young man. Sure, Naruto still has conversations, which usually turn into quarrels, but _you_ sure don't act the same around him."

"Are you talking about that drooling little girl I used to be? I stopped falling head over heels over that bastard a long time ago." She suddenly snapped back to her earlier question, "but what about his time being almost up?"

The Hokage looked up from the paper in her hands, giving the kunoichi a convincing look. She stated "there is another reason why that Uchiha was able to stay. After a lot of begging to come back, I finally became a softy and let him in, as long as he kept our deal we made."

"Deal? Oh, this must be good", Sakura snickered.

"It is good, but I don't think Uchiha likes it. The deal was that he had to form a relationship and get married before two years were up, and here's the catch, he has to do this or he gets banished from the village." Tsunade glared back at the paperwork, "so what do you think?"

She looked up with a smirk "I think he will be out of here in six months". The kunoichi started to laugh, "there aren't many women his age that are still single, accept for fan girls of course, but I know for a fact that he would never go for them. Then again, I can't picture him in a relationship, period."

"I sure can", the fifth said and then sighed, "but I'm sure that will be very difficult to come true. Sasuke has only one girl he is able to be interested in and, frankly, she says she's not interested in him."

Sakura scoffed, "I wish I could have seen that bastard get blown off like that. She must have taught him an excelent lesson."

"Trust me; it will be an interesting turnout."

Tsunade shuffled through some papers quietly, the two were silent for several seconds. Then she lifted up a piece and read, till her eyes popped, as if she had been shocked from something. Then quickly blurted, "Damn it! Speaking of Uchiha, I thought I got someone to deliver this last week. Sakura, I'm getting you to run an errand for me. Take this to Sasuke now; he needs to know this!"

"But ..." the student gulped. After the argument earlier that morning, she was hoping not to see him for a while. A long while. '_Don't_ _do it, say no. Do you really want to talk to him' _she thought_._But she still continued, "Sure ... sure thing, malady." Not like she was going to disobey her sensei, who knows what the consiquences would be.

So she left the office, stubborn on the inside, but loyal on the outside. Worried here, but confident there.

Sakura sprinted down the stairs, stumbling on the last step. Then she made her way out the doors, to the village houses, and onto the street with the Uchiha Mansion at the end. But, of course, she walked slowly, making herself prepared for Sasuke's humongous ego._At least the flowers are in bloom,_the kunoichi thought as she pranced past beautiful blossoms of pink, purple, and baby blue. The aroma was so light and sweet; she had almost forgotten what she came there to do, till she noticed the mansion.

Typical. The grass was brown and dead. Plus, there were no decorations, lawn ornaments, or bird houses, what so ever. You could tell that a, so unpleasant, man lived there. Now, if there was a woman, the lawn would look twice as nice as Sakura's veranda. Maybe Sasuke needed a wife after all, but she would still feel sorry for the poor women.

Now, the kunoichi stood in front of a large steel gate. She took a deep breath, pushed the gate open, and took one step into the horrific yard. Sakura trembled across the stone path, feeling a cold presence on such a warm spring day.

Then, finally at the large front door, she rang the doorbell and waited. Seconds later the raven haired boy answered by opening the entrance.

"Sakura? Here to apologise or punch me?"

She answered "neither. Lady Tsunade asked me to deliver this". The kunoichi handed over the telegram, giving him the evil eye at the same time. "Sadly, I can't hurt you, without getting in trouble."

Sasuke took the paper and skimmed the letters, his eyes going faster as he read more. Once he was finished, he brought his hand up to his forehead. "Shit" he said as his eyelids snapped closed. "I was hoping that she forgot about that."

Sakura smirked at his agony.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he questioned the girl. "This isn't funny Sakura. Do you even know what this is about?"

"No, your point?" she snickered, "I'm laughing it up for now, because I know you won't be like this for long before you pull out your 'cool dude' rep."

"I'm not talking to you anymore" the man stated as the door began to close.

"Hey, what could it possibly say to make you so worried? I bet it's hill-arious" the girl taunted, sarcastically, till the entrance was closed.

She laughed to herself, as she trotted out of the yard, and onto the sidewalk in a bright, smiling mood. Never, for such a long time, had she felt so entertained.

* * *

Author's note: finally finished. I know it's short, but I repeat. I am a lazy 13 year old.

What a drag, I don't even know where I am going with this. I kind of just started this fooling around, but then I actually got a small idea. But I think this will be the fluffiest thing I has ever wrote. So please no troublesome comments.

And if you are wondering about my laziness and phrases, I consider myself as a female Shikamaru.


	2. Chapter 2:Friendship

Author's note: Well, still don't know where this is going. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy... oh and I forgot the name of the ramen shop, so don't ask. Oh, and I just wanted some random things in here, so ya...

**Chapter 2: Friendship**

"Mnnnng" Sakura groaned as she locked the apartment door behind her.

That day, her mother came to her home with an elegant kimono in her arms. Nice, huh? No. Mostly because her mom thought it would be nice to 'catch some men's eyes' by making her where a kimono around town on the night Sakura was supposed to have ramen with Naruto. But what was the point? Not like there were going to be any rich, good looking guys at a ramen shop, and Naruto was already engaged to Hinata Hyuga. In other words-it was useless to wear a kimono to a regular dinner. But after lots of begging, the kunoichi ended up wearing it anyway.

"Wow, what happened to you" Naruto asked as she sat down beside him.

"I will take that as an insult", Sakura said as she cuffed her partner across the head. "And for your information, my mom made me wear it."

"You know that I meant that you look good."

"Mmm, yah, but a man that is getting married shouldn't be hitting on his best lady friend" the medic-nin snorted. "So, what's new?"

"Why is she so friendly to you" another boy scooted over so Sakura could see him, from the other side of Naruto. "I can't believe I am starting to miss the fan girl she used to be. Fan girls don't ignore me."

"Ugh" she grunted, "Sasuke. Naruto, why did you invite the bastard? Haven't you heard that three's a crowd?"

The orange clothed ninja answered "maybe because I don't like this new Sakura" he scolded her. "Why can't he say sorry and you forgive him. Then you can love him again and he can ignore you like the idiot he is. Then everything can be normal again like the good old days. What do you think? Then maybe, even, Sasuke can ask you-"

"Naruto!" the raven boy interrupted. "I think she understands" he noted giving him a look, his eyebrows high.

"Hn. Naruto, you may as well stop trying. He is not coming back into my social life, no matter what."

"Who said I wanted to be in your social life. I just want you to trust me" Sasuke butted back in. His tone was not so pleasant.

"If you knew me well enough, you would know that I only trust my friends, so I can't trust you."

"Um, Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto whispered, trying to get their attention, but they didn't stop arguing.

The raven haired boy shouted, "Sakura, it has been a year and a half. I have changed a lot. I have no plans on turning evil anytime soon, if you haven't noticed." Their shouting turned into yells, and the yells got louder and louder.

"It isn't about what you could turn into. It is about what you've turned into before. How do you expect me to forget the things you put Naruto, Kakashi, and me through? Especially Kakashi, didn't you know that he considered you like a son?"

"Sasuke and Sakura, please? People are starting to stare", Naruto stated, while glaring at citizens, as they watched the quarrel.

"Haven't you heard the saying 'live and forget'? I made some mistakes, and I regret them, so when will you get over it?"

"Sasuke, please don't make like more mad than she already is."

The two ignored their friend, "get over it?" Sakura's voice saddened, "well ... I knew you had little feelings, but I thought you learned the meaning of 'understanding." She gulped before leaving some cash on eating surface and sent Naruto her farewells, "well, I have some training to do." The kunoichi quickly glanced at Sasuke, and then left the shop quietly.

"Heh heh, well, at least I still have one friend. And now there won't be any fight-"

Sasuke sighed, "Damn. Why do I always mess up my chances." He shook his head, "I got to go, Naruto. I have to fix something."

"Mnnnng" the lone ninja groaned, "why me? Why me?"

The shop owner came to the counter, glancing at Naruto. "I feel sorry for you. They didn't even listen to a word you said, when you were talking. But all you have to do is jump back up on that horse again. You can do it, Naruto, you'll see"

"Somehow, your pep talk isn't making me feel any better" the boy moaned.

"Ramen is on the house."

He sat up strait in his chair quickly, his eyes gleaming, "thanks man, I'll have another bowl and maybe another on after that" he shouted.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

XXxxXX

"Come on guys, think" Uzamaki said surrounded by his former classmates. And, well, Kakashi was there to, but he really wasn't involved. He was mostly just reading his 'Make out Paradise" book.

Frankly, Naruto was tired of trying to bring Sakura and Sasuke back together. He had been trying for months, and all his attempts ended in complete, horrible, failure. And those failures pulled them further apart. He didn't even want to think about the argument in the ramen shop earlier that day. No matterer how much ramen he was given to get cheered up. Anyway, he was getting older and responsible; he had to help his friends.

So, he rounded up his friends in Konoha. This included his future wife, Hinata, then also, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Tenten. "Ino", he said, referring to her, "your her friend, shouldn't you be at least a little into this meeting?"

The blonde turned her attention to Naruto then sighed. "I am. I just don't think this meeting will help anything. Anyway, Sasuke deserves it. He broke her heart and now he wants her back just so he won't get kicked out of the village. I say, let him get his ass kicked then Sakura will be back to normal."

"Heh, says the one who used to bawl over him" Shikamaru commented.

"Hun? Do you want our relationship to be violent?"

He groaned, "No Ino." She looked away and he quickly mumbled, "Troublesome wife."

"Well, if you two flirts are finished, can we get back to business?" the orange ninja asked as he pulled a notepad out of his pocket. "I have thought of some brilliant ideas for Sakura and Sasuke to work out their differences. Here Tenten you haven't done anything at all, read it" he said as he shoved the notepad into Tenten's hands."

She read out loud "number one: threaten Sakura with fattening foods" she looked up, "Are you serious? Anyway, number 2: lock the two of them in a room together. That one doesn't sound bad. I hear that that stuff works."

Kiba laughed "are you kidding me? Sakura would blast that door off in one blow before she would last one minute stuck with Sasuke."

"Agreed" Lee announced, "But, can't we make peace in a youthful manor?"

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead "no, that idea could work. We just need to threaten her with the help of Tsunade."

"Okay, I don't follow" Naruto said.

"You never do" he sighed. "All we have to do is get the Hokage to help us. She can threaten Sakura that if she uses her monster strength around the village, Lady Tsunade wont teach her anymore. Then we can trick them into going into a total escape proof cell and we have them in the same room. There. But that doesn't solve the 'Sakura punching Sasuke's brains out' problem." He gave another sigh "but I gave you an idea, so can I leave now?"

The genin was speechless. But as soon as he found some words, he shouted "why is it so simple for you to create amazing plans? You know, I'm starting to like you."

"One: you are a mayjor failure at everything I can think of, and two: damn it. This means you will be annoying me more."

"What! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Find out on your own" he told him and left the room, Ino following behind.

"But Shikamaru! Come on, I need more help with the situation with Sasuke's brains!"

"Ditto, on the leaving thing" the canine boy agreed and followed the two.

Lee approached the fox boy, "I surely hope that your plan works out, Naruto" before leaving him.

"But Bushy Brows!" Naruto yelled, Lee ignoring him. "Fine! Your just jealous that your girlfriend isn't Sakura!"

"Well, this is boring. See ya, Naruto" Tenten left.

"Naruto, I'm going to go ho-home. See you la-later ton-tonight" Hinata stuttered before leaving her fiancée.

The fox man stared at the open space around him. "Alone again. Damn it, why does everybody in my life leave me."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "I'm still here, ya know?"

"I meant everybody in my life that listens to me."

"Touché. But then again, nobody listens to you, and just for that, see ya" Kakashi then walked out of the room.

Okay. Never mind. Naruto did feel lonelier without his sensei's presence.

* * *

Author's Note: well... Let's just say I had the most fun with the Naruto parts. But then again, Naruto was in a lot of them. Anyway, I think I know where I am going now but I didn't expect it to be as short as it's going to be. Soooooo, I really don't know what to say now. I guess I will just stop yapping and let you review and do whatever you want to do.

-LoveAnimeWriter


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped

Authors Note: Well Lexie is just a little pissed at her family's laptop right now. Stupid Microsoft Word running out of free trials before I buys it and then not letting me cut and past onto I different writing thingy. Sadly, this can't help my little grammar mistakes and I have to put commas in words myself. This is not helping my female Shikamaru problem.

Anyway, I was almost done the third chapter when I had this problem, but maybe it will be better now, since I'm going over it. Still don't know how I'm going to end this. But thank you Tiger Priestess for helping with my horrible grammar. You should help me with my describing words too (just kidding), but still, my vocabulary is as big as a ten year old. Soooooo enjoy …..

Chapter 3: Trapped

"Naruto, seriously, where are we going? Does Lady Tsunade need me or something?" Sakura asked as Naruto pulled from her wrist.

For some reason, he scurried to where the kunoichi was training that day. After that, the fox man dragged her back into the village and all the way to the Hokage Tower. He didn't even give her an explanation on why he interrupted her training. But then again, he hadn't said anything during their little run.

"Uh, ya. She said we were supposed to meet her in the basement of the Hokage Tower."

"The basement?" the girl froze where she was. "Why would she want me in the basement?"

The ninja observed his surroundings, as if he was looking for a signal. With a worried look, he glanced at Sakura and shrugged, "I don't know. Something about a huge dent in a metal door, maybe. I think she said she wanted you to punch it back into place, or something."

The pink haired girl stared at her teammate, confused. That morning, her sensei ordered her not to used her monster strength around the village anymore. "But Lady Tsunade said-"

"No time to talk Sakura. The Hokage wants you right now." he interrupted as he grabbed her wrist again, then running into the tower

XXxxXX

"Lee! Lee!" Sasuke screamed as they ran down the stairs of the Hokage Tower. " I thought you said we were going to train, so I can kick your ass."

"I believe you are incorrect, my friend. Clearly, I would beat you since 'I totally destroyed you before the chunin exams', as Naruto would say" he commented, as he led the other man down into the basement. "And we are going to train, as soon as I report a successful mission to the Fifth Hokage.

"And you are going to report to her in the basement?"

"Uh, yes" he said. "The mission was top secret, you see, and we want to make sure-" he looked around. Lee whispered into the other ninja's ear, "to make sure no enemy spies know about it." The man took a step back, smiled, and gave Sasuke a big thumb up.

"Spies?" Sasuke glared at Lee. "We are going to go to the basement because of spies." He didn't believe a word he said, but kept on walking.

"Yes" Lee smiled, "no come on", he said, as they reached the lowest floor. He walked down a long hallway, two doors along it. "Ah, here we are", the green ninja reached and opened I large, thick, metal door. He then gave Sasuke the sign to in.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Just go in."

Sasuke sighed, "fine." He walked into the room. No ones presence was there at all. "Um, Lee. No one is here."

"The Uchiha heard the door slam behind him.

He turned around. "Lee! Lee! Open the door!" he yelled as he banged on an awkward angle. You know, he hadn't a large bulge of metal that he was knocking against before. _Why would there be a huge dent in the door._

"Sorry Sasuke, but it's for the best, my friend." Lee shouted from the other side of the door.

_For the best,_ Sasuke thought, _how could locking me in a cell be for the best? "_Lee" Sasuke said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Let me out, you idiot" the raven boy screamed.

"No."

Well, he could see that he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

XXxxXX

"Naruto, stop running! Your going to trip me soon enough" Sakura cried as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They sprinted through the hall, until they reached a metal door. "See" Naruto said, "there is a dent in a 10 centimetre thick door. Now you are the only one that can fix it."

"But you said that Lady Tsunade would be here" she added.

"I-" Sakura stared at the man as he searched for words. "I guess she isn't here yet, but you should get started anyway. I mean, wouldn't Granny be proud of you if you fixed it before she even got here? I sure would be."

"Naruto, stop calling her granny" the kunoichi scolded. "And I get what you are getting at, but for some reason, I think I should wait for the Hokage."

"Nonsense" the blonde opened the metal door. "You should really get a head start, now" he said. Sakura gave him a look before he quickly grabbed her wrist again and swung her near the doorway. She tried to yell at her teammate but his grip was too sudden for her to think quickly enough. Anyway, he had already got her into the dark room where she ran into, what she thought, was a wall.

"Naruto!" the kunoichi yelled. Great. She was stuck in a cell alone.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice whisper.

Okay, never mind. She wasn't alone and she wasn't leaning on a wall.

"Um Sakura? Can you stop freaking out of here." the voice spoke.

"Sasuke" she finally recognised the voice. There were a couple seconds of silence before the medic pushed herself off the other ninja and cried "no. No, no, no." she ran back to the door and smacked her hand against it. "Naruto, let me out! Naruto", there was no way in hell that she was going to stay in a dark room with that bastard.

"No way. You two are staying in there until you don't want to kill him anymore. Or better yet, until you two are friends again." he answered from the other side.

"Fuck, Naruto! Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

She heard her enemy sigh, "can you stop saying 'fuck'? It's not proper for a lady."

"I'm not a lady. I'm a kunoichi. I've killed people, so don't think you know what is proper for me" she snapped at the guy.

Naruto butted in, "sounds like you two are already making progress. There is a light switch to your right, Sakura."

The pink haired girl searched the cold wall. As she felt a plastic switch, she flipped it upward. The room then turned bright and she could see her new, err, room mate.

"Now you won't run into me anymore" the raven haired man commented.

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed down as she gave him the death glare. "Go to that corner, and don't talk to me, while I make a plan to get myself out of here." The medic pointed to a corner far away from her.

"Don't you mean, to get us out of here?"

"No, just myself. You can die of starvation in here for all I care."

Well, Sasuke sure thought that was a pleasant remark.

XXxxXX

Naruto joyfully pranced into the other room. You know, the other door that was in the hall.

"I heard Sakura screaming at you" Kiba laughed. "When we open that door, there will only be one living person in there, and it won't be Sasuke."

Ino looked at Naruto, "ya, are you sure this is a good idea."

Naruto looked at the other blonde, convincingly "do you want Sakura to act normal again?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm a genius. I have to say that this idea was all mine." Naruto answered.

"Tch" Shikamaru grunted, "if it wasn't for me, Sakura would of all ready blown that door off numbskull."

"Nah, nah. It was all me-"

The grouped looked though the doorway and at the cell, as they heard Sakura yelling at the Uchiha.

"_What did I tell you about talking?"_

"_Can you stop fricken yelling?"_

Shikamaru's eye's bulged, "ugh. On second thought, Naruto, you can take full credit on this one.

Author's note: Well … that sure sounded pleasant. And I did find some mistakes as I retyped it, so I guess that was a good thing. *yawns* what a drag. Well I hope I can get some comments. I've found out that some people have favorited my story. that's one thing I never thought would happen.

Anyway, want my you tube account. MissSketchit. Want my Fanpop account? Espeongirl360. Well, bye, bye.

-LoveAnimeWriter


	4. Chapter 4 Personality Changes Again

_Author's Note: Heh, heh. I'm writing the day after I updated with chapter 3. So I'm pretty proud of myself. Actually, I just got inspired after reading a review about Sakura pounding Naruto's head in once she beats the curse seal out of Sasuke. That entertained me a lot._

_You know, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but this chapter is where it gets very fluffy. And sadly, I never thought I would be writing a story where I use the lines "I've always loved you". *shakes head* what a drag._

__

_Chapter 4: Personality Changes Again_

_Both ninja stared into one another's eyes, from opposite sides of the room. This lasted for several minutes while Sakura also thought of a plan to get away from the Uchiha._

"_Why don't you just blow off the door with one of your punches" Sasuke finally snapped. He finally snapped at a girl._

_She rolled her eye's at the man, "I'm not stupid. They tricked me. This morning, Lady Tsunade told me not to use my strength around the village anymore. And frankly, I don't want to disobey her. She could stop training me."_

"_I see."_

"_Wait a second, I thought I told you not to talk to me."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "would it help if I talked to myself?"_

"_No. Just shut up please, I don't want to talk to you" she said. For some weird reason, she wasn't in the mood for yelling. In fact, instead a irritated face, she had frown._

"_Sakura, I'm not so happy about this either. Naruto thinks this will bring us closer together, but it's bring us further apart. Please Sakura, just talk to me while we are _in here" Sasuke spoke. The medic had never heard him say such soft words. "Please."

The kunoichi stared at the concrete flooring. Not moving her eyesight she spat "fine. Get it over with quickly, though."

"No, this will take awhile. Sakura, please answer my question truthfully. "Why won't you let me in your life anymore."

She sighed, still looking at the floor. "Because, as soon as I do, you will leave me again. I don't want to get hurt by you again, like I did last time."

"But I'm different now, you have to believe me."

The medic scoffed, "last time I believed you, you tried to kill me." she then brought her head up and made eye contact with the man.

"Hey" Sasuke laughed, "you were going to try to kill me, remember."

Sakura stood up. "Ya, because I didn't want you to live your life as a criminal", her eyes flared with anger. "I wanted to stop you from doing even more crimes. People were out for you, Sasuke. They were after you, to kill you. Do you really think I would let you die because of some bastard that got ordered to eliminate you? No, Sasuke, I was trying to make sure you died in my arms! I wanted you to know that I still cared!" She took a breath to calm down, "but then I decided that you were useless."

"If you only new how I really felt that day", Sasuke whispered to himself.

"What?" Sakura asked as she went over and sat next to him.

"Sakura, I didn't try to kill you because I thought that you were a burden. I didn't even know that you were going to attack me until I attacked you."

"What are talking about? Tell me." Sakura ordered with a concerned look upon her face.

The Uchiha gulped and continued, "when you found me, I realised you were still going through all the pain that I left you. I didn't want you to live through the misery anymore. And I couldn't kill myself, I still had to finish off some things, so I could die happily. I may have not shown it, but the pain of you hurting, gave myself pain too."

"You were both trying to kill each other for good reasons" whispered Sakura to herself.

"Yes, and I really felt something when you attacked." the man searched for more words to say.

"I was hurt. That the girl I loved was trying to get rid of me. Hurt, because you didn't want me anymore. So, instead of showing my feelings, I did the exact opposite."

The kunoichi was at a loss for words.

"That's the real reason why I came back to Konoha. Not for Naruto, okay, I came back a little because of Naruto. But mostly, I came back so I could be with you again. But, you don't want anything to do with me anymore.

"Sasuke" a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. "Sasuke, you lo-"

"Yes Sakura. I love you, always have."

XXxxXX

"That bastard!" Naruto screamed as he joined up with his friends in the other room. He had over heard Sasuke tell Sakura that he came back for her, not for him. But that's all he heard.

Hinata glanced up at her future husband, "what's wrong honey?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, come on my friend", begged Lee.

The fox man scoffed, "Sasuke didn't come back to the village because of me. He came back, hoping that Sakura would still want him."

Kiba burst into laughter shortly after, as Kakashi walked in. "what the hell, are you guys doing here."

Tenten smiled, "getting Sakura and Sasuke back together. They are locked in the cell across the hall."

Everybody accept Kakashi gave here the evil eye. "This was supposed to be a secret Tenten" Naruto cussed.

"Wait. Sakura was left _alone_ with Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't worry Kakashi Sensei" Naruto said. "There hasn't been even one scream from Sakura for at least twenty minutes."

"Hn." he then muttered to himself, "somebody must be dead. It sounds like Sasuke killed her. If Sakura had killed him, she would of shouted in victory. And they can't be both alive since there is no yelling."

"Wha- what!" screamed the fox boy. "Damn it, Sasuke! I'm going to kill you!" He ran out of the room"

XXxxXX

"Always have? But you would always ignore me all the time?" Sakura questioned as she glared into the deep black pools in Sasuke's eyes.

"Don't you understand? I didn't want to get close to you because I didn't want to loose you, but I ended up loosing you anyway. All because of a stupid mistake I made, but I won't make that mistake again, got it?"

"Sasuke I-" the kunoichi began. "Sasuke, I can't." Her eyesight went back to the ground.

"Can't what?" he shifted his body so he faced the girl. "Can't love a guy that wants you? That wants to always be with you?"

The girl gave out a tiny chuckle. "No, I mean, I can't yell at you anymore after all you said."

Sasuke's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Sakura" he spoke softly. He took his finger and put it underneath her small chin. He lifted her head up slowly, to make her look at himself. Higher her face rose, the closer his came to the girl's. Sasuke was a inch away as his lips caressed Sakura's. By his surprise, she didn't pull back from the kiss.

Maybe this could have a happy ending after all.

XXxxXX

"Settle down Naruto. He was just kidding" Shikamaru yelled to the orange ninja.

"I don't care, I'm checking. What Kakashi Sensei said made a lot of sense." he said back as he grabbed the door handle. With one quick pull, the door swung open, revealing the two other ninja.

Naruto's eyes went to Sakura, then Sasuke, and back to Sakura. There in a corner, they sat with there lips connected. "Oh my god!" he cried.

The others ran to where Naruto was. Kiba's eyes popped as he ran there, "please tell me Kakashi wasn't right." Then he saw them and burst into laughter, again. "Oh, this day is too good to be true."

Sakura's eyes were the first to open. And once she saw the others staring at her, the kunoichi pushed away onto Sasuke's hard chest.

"Sakura? I thought you were ok with it." he turned his head to where she was starring at. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, bastard." Naruto commented.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"You did something worse than killing her. You friken brain washed her."

Apparently, Naruto didn't get that the mission was complete.

Author's Note: damn! Just when I start having fun, the story is almost over. But I did have a lot of fun. I think I will have one or two more chapters. If your lucky there will be an epilogue.

Wow, I can't believe I'm uploading today. Usually, I wait a couple days, then work on it again. And I'm sorry to those who wanted Sasuke beaten up, but I'm stupid. Plus, I know that my kissing scene sucks. I've never got so deep in a story, for the characters to actually kiss, so …. Ya.

And just because I can, here's a short little scene.

(a couple minutes later)

"Sasuke, I heard that you didn't come back to Konoha for me,"

"Ya, so."

"So? You put me through pain to."

"So. I never did like you that much."

"What? So you mean that our fight in the final valley meant nothing to you?"

"Yeppers"

"You almost killed me out there! Damn it!"

"Who said I wasn't trying to kill you"


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Author's Note: *cries in shame* I don't think you guys enjoyed me having a lot of violence, then turning it into some gush fest. I'm sorry. But I guarantee that this will have a slap or two. I realised that I have to add something to make the story fit the summary, so I thought of a whole bunch of idea's. but most of them were stupid. I even thought of one that involved Kabuto (or however you spell his name) coming back. But he gives me the creeps so ….. Enjoy, I guess.

XXxxXXxxXX

**Chapter 5: Truth**

"Good morning malady" Sakura greeted her mentor, as she walked into her office.

"Ah, yes Sakura. So how did your friends little plan work out?" the Hokage asked.

She smiled and walked near the desk, "somehow it worked. Don't know how, but it worked. It is just, I don't know-an eye opener." She picked up a pen to help Tsunade with her paper work. "But I don't get it. Why would you help them by telling me not to use my punches?"

"Trust me, it didn't have anything to do with Naruto's plan. I didn't want to pay for another training post in the training field."

Sakura gave her teacher a look.

"Okay, so it was kind of to help Naruto's plan. Think of it as a buy one, get one free." The teacher stood up as her student smiled. "I have to do something. I'll be right back, Sakura" she stated as she exited the room.

Sakura smiled, as she picked up a file on the desk. She was about to open it when the title caught her eye. Uchiha Sasuke. _What the hell, _she thought. Then, she lifted the cover off the file, revealing the contents where a single paper lay. It wasn't normal to have one paper in a entire file.

The kunoichi skimmed the words in her head. _On the beginning of May 29, Uchiha Sasuke has two years to get married before being banished from the Hidden Leaf Village. After he weds, Uchiha can continue on with his team's missions. He can also continue raising his shinobi ranks for the rest of his career. And with these improvements, he may live in Konoha for as long as he desires. _Her jaw dropped.

It made so much sense. The random attraction, all of the new emotions, she had never seen before. It had nothing to do with her. Absolutely nothing at all. The only thing that ever mattered to him was how strong he was; what ninja rank he was. He would really do anything just to be able to get stronger. Even if it meant marrying some annoying, former fan girl, from his childhood days.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" her sensei asked as she re-entered the room.

The kunoichi spoke, while still glaring at the paper in front of her, "he lied." She stood up with her fears of true realisation. "He doesn't care about me at all. He just wants me so he can have a great life while I'm miserable at home."

"Sakura, I thought I told you about the problem with Sasuke."

"You did", she gulped before continuing, "but I didn't think he would actually trick me into this marriage."

"Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke isn't even thinking of marriage when it comes to you."

The student shook her head. "No, malady, that bastard only acts, he doesn't actually have any true feelings for anyone." She bit her lip, "sorry sensei, but I have to go for a walk. Clear my head, you know?"

"Excuse me. You mean, while you go crying about Uchiha, I have to do all this paper work by myself?"

"Um" the kunoichi knew her sensei had a good point. There was at least four days worth of paper work on that desk. And most of the sheets had deadlines soon. But her thoughts shortly stopped as a pony tailed man walked into the office. "Hey Shikamaru" she greeted sarcastically.

"I don't like that tone" Shikamaru sighed. "What do you want?"

She looked back at Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, wouldn't Shikamaru make a good replacement for me as I go on my little rant in the village."

"Hm" the Hokage then smiled, "the brainy one, heh? I suppose he would be able to do the job professionally. You can start on that pile over there,." she stated pointing at a stack of sheets.

"But-" he started.

"You will do it, right Shikamaru" Tsunade gave him a demanding look.

The man's eyes widened as he gulped. Then Sakura whispered in his ear, "do you really want to make her mad. As you say, she is worse than you mother and I'm pretty sure she is worse than your wife." She took a step back and smiled, "well have fun." then her feet took her through the wooden doorway.

"Sa-Sakura!"

"Shikamaru" the Hokage brought the man's attention back to herself. "Well, are you going to get started or what?"

The lazy shinobi sighed as he picked up a pen. What a drag. How did he always get stuck in bad situations?

XXxxXX

Sakura's smile quickly became into a frown as she ran down the halls of the Hokage Tower. The old Sakura would run and find a small corner to cry in, in this situation. But the new Sakura had something more violent on her mind. Once she got to his house, there would be a couple cold slaps to his face and she could go on with her life. But deep down, this experience would leave a big scar in her heart.

In a couple minutes she reached the gates of the Uchiha mansion. The kunoichi opened the steel gates as the raven haired man walked out the large front door. "Sakura? What are you-"

His question was cut short as the kunoichi's palm smacked across his cheek. Sasuke glanced back down at Sakura, her eyes ablaze. "Sakura, what did I do?"

"What did you do?" she began to yell at the man. "You lied to me again, Sasuke! I don't mean a thing to you as long as you get to be a shinobi again!"

The man stared at his former teammate, "what are you talking about?"

"Your stupid deal with the Hokage" she answered. "You didn't want just a fan girl to marry, huh? You thought having a non- annoying girl would be great, even if you already broke her heart a thousand times!" her yelling turned into screaming. "And making it one thousand and one wouldn't make a difference."

He looked at her, shocked. Then he quickly gave himself a face palm. "Sakura, you don't understand. You see-"

"I understand perfectly well. You want to get stronger, and the only way you can do that is if you can become a ninja again!"

"Sakura, I wasn't planning to get married to you so soon. Anyway, it's you. Lady Tsunade would give me more time if it was you that I was dating."

"Oh I get it. You were going to use my mentor and I, so you could have more of your life to your self."

"Sakura, that's not what I meant and you know it. Will you stop over reacting?"

"I'm not over reacting" she kept on yelling. "Why don't you just leave me alone for good, okay?"

Sasuke was shocked again, "please, just listen to me."

"Just pack up your bags, Uchiha. There's no use in actually staying in Konoha anymore." She turned and slumped down the side walk, leaving the man alone. He could hear the pain in her breath, and she tried to wipe a tear away with out him noticing, but no one could every hide anything from Sasuke.

There he stood, on the rock path to the gates of his mansion. He wanted to stop her. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to chase after her. He wanted to comfort her. But neither his mouth, or his feet, listened to the orders pounding at the back of his brain. The shock over powered his whole body, there was no stopping Sakura from running away from the person that wanted her the most.

XXxxXX

"Uchiha, are you sure about this. This can have great consequences." Tsunade said while giving Sasuke a look.

"Yes, I am sure. There is no use for me in this village anymore, anyway."

The points of her eyebrows lowered so they pointed at her nose. "I am serious, Uchiha. You know, I really can't let you back in those gates if you do this. Even if it was your request."

"Lady Hokage, there is no way that I would be able to wed in just five more months, let alone, to the women my heart belongs to."

"I know it's Sakura. You know I do care about my prodigy, and I would allow you to have more time."

"She will never forgive me, especially now since she thinks I tried to trick her. I have no proof that I wasn't telling the truth either, so my odds are close to zero. I believe that it would cut down a lot of trouble if you just followed with my request."

She reached her hand to her forehead, "I really don't know about this."

"Please Tsunade, this would help the village and Sakura."

"Fine" she stated as she pounded her fists to the wooden desk in her office. "At noon tomorrow, a few Anbu and I will escort you out of the village. And when that happens, your banishment will begin and under no circumstances, may you ever come back."

XXxxXXxxXX

Author's Note: wow ….. That may be one of my worse chapters so far. Stupid writers block.

I'm so sorry for the wait. As I said before, I had a huge case of writer's block. And my laziness doesn't help. I hope this isn't that bad. I mean, there's only one chapter left after this, so I want it to be good. Ugh! I don't even know if I'm going to do the epilogue anymore. I really should, but I don't know what to write. So ….. Ya.

Anyway, please review, favourite and alert. I check my email everyday, so I will read it. Also, the reviews keep me writing. Well , not the 'update soon' ones, because I would rather hear if you readers enjoy the story a lot. But anyway, bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Tears and Joy

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the wait. But I do know some people that take way longer than me. Anyway, I have been having such a great time with this story and I thank my readers for everything. This is my last chapter so I really hope you enjoy. And if you don't, your dead in my world …. So read the last chapter now. And don't ask me why I finally decided to put Sai in here now.

XXxxXXxxXX

**Chapter 6: Tears and Joy**

As much as she wanted to cry, her eyelids remained dry. Then again, Sakura hadn't been able to cry since she realised she had to stop Sasuke from making such big mistakes. Jeez. Why did he have to change her so much. With that kiss; with all those words.

All morning, the kunoichi had only walked around her apartment in a slouched position. Sakura didn't want to leave, for the risk of running into Sasuke or into someone that was a part of Naruto's plan. Honestly, she really didn't want to see, talk, or even smell, anyone at the time. In fact, she was thinking about staying locked up in her apartment for the rest of her life. That would be fine, right?

A loud banging began to go through her ears. _Great,_ she thought, _someone really had to knock on the door at this exact moment. _But to her dismay, Sakura began to walk to her front door.

"Sakura can we please talk?". Great it was Naruto yelling to her from the other side. Probably going to try to get her to forgive Sasuke.

"Naruto, go away!" she ordered her teammate.

She then heard her newest team-mate's voice, "Naruto, can you please tell me why you brought me along. I mean, I barely know what's going on. How am I supposed to help with any of this?"

"Because you have that weird thing where you use your creepy 'no emotion' thing and make everything better again."

Sakura rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her doing so. "Naruto, can you leave Sai out of this?"

"Hey, he can help. Please, let us in! We will be quick!"The kunoichi sighed, and then decided on her answer. "Fine, but you only have five minutes, tops. Got it?" she asked while pulling open the door.

"Ya, ya" the fox man said as he pushed himself through the entrance, Sai following short behind.

The medic let out another sigh as she sat down into a blue love seat, the men sat on another blue couch across from her. A comfortable silence sat for a minute, which seemed to take forever.

Naruto must of finally snapped because he cut the silence. "Sakura, when will you realise that Sasuke does care for you? It's not an act, it is really true."

She gave her comrade a glare, "the day I trust him again, will be the day I die. Then you will regret having this conversation."

"No I won't, because you will be alive and you'll thank me for talking you."

"Um, no I won't because I'm never talking to him again"

Sakura witnessed Naruto take a deep breath before continuing the discussion. "I was hoping that it would come to this, but, Sai you convince her. I know you actually observe Bastard and Sakura all the time, so this will be simpler for you."

"Naruto, I do not observe people all the time." He then received a glare from the other man, "Fine." he sighed, "have you ever noticed how he smiles at you?"

"I've never seen him smile" she answered.

"Well, the day you kissed him-"

He was cut off by the angered women, "don't you ever mention that. And I mean, never.""Just listen, please. That day, when you left, he had a smile on his face. Not a evil smirk, either. This was a real smile, not a fake one. For him to smile, that must have been the best moment in his life, having you loving him again."

"Sai, it's called acting. He kind of had to act if he wanted to stay in the village."

"I believe he wasn't acting. I should know with my fake smiles, and I say that he wasn't acting."

Her eyes slightly widened at his response. It was true that he would know all this stuff, and she could tell, from past experiences, that Sai was certainly not lying at the moment.

Naruto leaned forward more so he could talk softly and still be able to be heard. "Sakura, do you understand yet? He really does love you, you just have to give him a chance. I wouldn't be saying this if he didn't."

She glanced down and whispered to her self, "Sasuke."

"That's right, now please, forgive him."A small smile slowly crept up on the corners of her lips, "I still don't know if it will be the right decision, but I think I have to. Just to find out."

The fox man smiled, "ya, that's what I'm talking about!"

XXxxXX

This was the day. In another two hours, he would be gone. Never to set foot in Konoha again.

He never figured out where he would go after this. What would Sakura say once she found out? The answer to that was easy: _good reddens to him._ He sighed at that thought. If it wasn't for that deal, he would have had her by now.

Sasuke glanced at a sack, holding a few of his belongings before picking it up. Shortly after, he slowly opened his front door and took a step into his yard for the last time.

XXxxXX

It felt like her legs couldn't move fast enough as she raced to the Uchiha's house. If only she would be there by now. Sakura wanted to apologise, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, and nothing could change that. A great big bear hug, and a passionate kiss wouldn't hurt either. Just to show him, she wanted to be together forever.

The kunoichi finally made it to his door and began banging. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" She grunted in annoyance and then scoffed to her self. "damn! No answer!" Sakura quickly jumped off the concrete steps and rushed out the steel gates.

'_He isn't at home. Hmm, where else could he be then? He cant be at the training field since he isn't aloud to fight. Naruto never mentioned anything about going for ramen with him, and he never goes out for lunch alone.' _she thought in her head. '_Ugh! There is no other place he would go except for-oh shit! The Hokage tower is the only place left.' _With that thought she ran down the street of Konoha, heading for her mentors office. Strait through the doors, she went, and up the stairs.

"Sakura, what's with the rush?" she heard Tsunade's assistant ask her.

She stopped running as she avoided the subject, "is Sasuke here?"

"Sasuke? Lady Tsunade just left her office with a bunch of Anbu."

"Please, can you just answer my question?"

Shizune tilt her head in confusion, "didn't she tell you? Uchiha Sasuke requested that he was to be banished today at noon instead of waiting for five more months, yesterday."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened, "what!"

"He said that there was no use for him to be in the village anymore."

She then remembered what she said to him the day before, _'just pack up your bags, Uchiha. There is no use in actually staying in Konoha anymore.'_ He- he actually took her seriously. She sighed. Sakura was so mad the day before, she didn't think before speaking. She had to stop him! "Shizune! What time is it?"

The other female glance at a wristwatch, that usually was covered by her long sleeves. "Um, it's 11:40. Why?"

Sakura was shocked, "I have to get going" she yelled as she turned to face the stairs. Her legs took out of the Hokage tower again, and ran her way towards Konoha's gates.

She rushed along the shops and houses, but still, her legs just wouldn't move fast enough. What if she didn't make it in time? What if he already walked out the gates? That's when she got to the top of a hill, where she could also see the Konoha gates, Sasuke standing there with her teacher and a group of Anbu.

"Sasuke!"

XXxxXX

He thought he heard someone calling his name. but when he turned around, the was no one. He must of made a curious face, because Tsunade gave him a strange look.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She must have not heard anything. Or maybe Sasuke was just imagining things.

"Uh, no. I just thought I heard something". he shrugged his weird feeling off.

"Well, Uchiha, whenever you're ready. But you really don't have to."

"As I said before, there is no way I would be able to marry in such a short time."

The Hokage sighed as he nodded to her and began to move his foot over the line-

"Sasuke!" he heard a high voice screaming at him.

He stopped and turned to see who it was.

XXxxXX

Yes! He stopped! Maybe he had heard that time.

Now she was nearing him as she grabbed the back of his jacket, and spun him around to face her. Sakura saw him staring at her as she yelled, "don't go!" he wasn't able to answer, before she pulled down on his collar, bringing his lips to her own.

This kiss lasted awhile, before they broke it moments later. A tear rolled off both of their cheeks.

Sasuke gasped for air after the shocking moment, "Sakura", he managed to get out softly.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything! Will you please stay?"

"Sakura, I-" he glanced back at the kunoichi, "I cant go if you love me, too"

Tsunade sighed in happiness as she ripped the Uchiha's banishment paper's in her hands. "Hmm, I guess I will have a little less paper work, but a little bit more when they decide to wed.

Sakura gave her teacher the evil stare before bursting into laughter. But that soon ended as Sasuke turned her cheek and pressed his lips against hers, again.

Even a Uchiha can have a happy ending.

XXxxXXxxXX

Author's note: *sigh* I love a happy ending. *starts tearing up* it's done. After all that fun of writing this story, it is over. I am soooooo sad, ya know. I don't want it to be over. I think I might just have an epilogue, just so I can continue. But please don't expect me too.

Well, I want every single person to review, if they like it or not. I want to see what you guys thought of it, so I should see a review from every single person the favorited or put an alert on my story. If you don't, your dead in my world.

Well, bye, bye.


	7. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hey people! I decided to right an epilogue. At first I thought "I don't know anything about Japanese weddings" and people would probably say that I could just write it like a American wedding. But I'm a perfectionist, and I wanted to make it fit in with the show, so I did a little research. But when I did, they aren't very different in the ceremony stuff. But I don't know if it a simple 'I do' or if the bride walks down the aisle or not, so I will just put that in, anyway. And why haven't we ever met Sakura's parents? It just makes things difficult. So ….. Ya. I just wanted to add just a little bit to the story but I think it will suck ….. Like a lot. But, oh well.

XXxxXXxxXX

**Epilogue**

A year later from the incident at Konoha's Gates:

This was the day. You know, she had always dreamed about this day when she was younger, but this was different. The man next to the Konoha shrine, was different, too. He loved her for real, and this wasn't just one of her old fantasies. She couldn't wait to get up there next to him, her future husband.

"Sakura, are you ready?" Kakashi asked popping into the room, startling her.

"Huh? Oh ya." She let out a sigh. '_This is it' _she thought before nodding at her escort.

Her sensei observed his student and smiled, "wow, Sakura you are beautiful" glancing at her elegant wedding shiromuku (traditional white robe). He gulped as he walked completely into the room, "first Naruto, now you and Sasuke. I miss the annoying twelve year olds you used to be."

The bride laughed, "you are happy for us, just admit it, old man-"

"Old Man! I'm still very young for your information!" that just made her laugh more. Even with Kakashi's mask, anyone would be able to whiteness the giant smirk beneath.

"Ya, ya. What ever you say." Sakura glanced out the open door. "Well, are we going to get this thing over with or not?"

"Hm." he agreed as he gave a signal for the upcoming entrance. The women brought her arm through the others and took their first step out the wide doors. There, revealed many friends and Sakura's relatives staring at her and her elegant kimono.

But Sakura's eyes was not focussed on the guests, but the dashing man standing next to a ceremonial shrine. Raven hair in an expensive montsuki (black Kimono robe) with the Uchiha emblem sewed on the back. It was a pretty good combination. But the part of the groom that she couldn't take her eyesight off, was not the clothing or the hair. It was really the romantic smile on his lips that gleamed back at her, into her heart. Little did she know, that smile made a tear run down her cheek.

That's when she finally reached the shrine her self. Kakashi turned her so she would face him. The man then gulped "good luck you two."

"Thank you" the kunoichi said softly. Just before he turned to sit down, she spun him back and rap her arms around his body, giving him a hug. That must have been his first hug, because he quickly got startled, but didn't break it as he decided to just relax and let her do so.

As they parted, Sakura gracefully walked up a step and Sasuke held out his palm. She then folded her hand into who's she was going to spend a wonderful, exciting life with.

XXxxXX

Week after wedding:

Mrs. Uchiha sighed as she slowly shifted into her husbands arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, knowing she was up to something.

She groaned, "Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently you don't know about children, just as much as you know nothing about women."

"I know plenty about children. They stink like crap and all they do is cry and you have to have some so the Uchiha name can go on. See, I know plenty."

"No you don't. Sasuke, I can't just automatically have a child. There is an important thing we have to do before I get pregnant."

The shinobi's eyes widened as he glanced at his wife, "sex? You want sex?"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes, "that's kind of the only way that I can have a baby, dobe."

"Did you just use my name for Naruto against me?"

Sakura crawled up to look strait at her hubby. "Yes" she said before she kissed him softly on the lips.

XXxxXX

It had been almost a year since the 'sex talk' and Sakura still wasn't pregnant. No. Not because Sasuke wouldn't come to bed, and go to the couch instead where she didn't want 'contaminate' anything? They had been trying to have a baby for months, only to end in failure.

"I swear Sakura, if I have to have sex one more tome this week, I'm bunking at Naruto's house."

She laughed, "you? At Naruto's house? You wouldn't last an hour."

"Hn" like he would admit that she was right.

"Aw, I'm sorry Sasuke. But can we just do it one more time?" she spoke in her sweet voice before giving him a little peck. "Just to celebrate."

He gave he a kiss back passionately, before pushing her away in confusion. "Wait. Celebrate what?"

A dark blush ran across Sakura's face, "to celebrate my pregnancy."

"Oh ya, that makes sense" he said nodding. Then his eyes quickly widened, "WHAT!"

XXxxXX

The baby came six months later, in late May. Getting Sakura to the hospital was easy, getting Sasuke to help her get there was the hard thing. Sakura told him that the baby was likely to be a girl, so he really didn't want it anymore. But, the raven haired man got taught a lesson when the baby was being delivered. Let's just say that the kunoichi was 'holding' his hand during the painful parts.

But to their surprise, the doctor handed Sakura a baby blue blanket holding a baby boy, Satoshi. This child, defiantly got his looks from his father with his dark hair and eyes. held onto her first born, while ran out of the delivery room yelling "the Uchiha name lives on!"

Then Naruto decided to visit his team-mates at the hospital "looks like Bastard. Smells like Bastard. … I don't like this kid." And for that comment. The Uzamaki received blows from both parents.

"You know, Satoshi will be going to the academy the same year as Tsunabi. I'm guessing that they both inherited think heads from their fathers" Sakura commented, adding in Naruto's daughter. "Beware for the future rivalry."

That made both shinobi give the other the evil stare.

"Tsunabi will kick you son's as-"

"Naruto, stop swearing in front of my baby.

XXxxXX

Satoshi was now sixteen years old, and a successful Jonin. But some thing, err, more like someone had made him have new feeling in his life. And he had been fighting with this someone since he was a toddler arguing over toys. That person had a name, too, and her name was Tsunabi."

"Sasuke, have you noticed anything strange with Satoshi?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, he is one of the top jonin in the village and he is like me when I was twelve. Mysterious and a mega fan girl magnet. He is not strange for being my son."

"Are you sure, he has been acting weird around Tsunabi lately. They used only argue all the time, but Satoshi has been more protective and sweet. You don't think he-"

"Don't say the 'L' word. I refuse to think that my son, an Uchiha, likes an Uzamaki. So don't even say it."

The kunoichi gave her husband a confused look, "I was going to say that he found out what the word 'friendship' means. ….. Wait. You think Satoshi has developed a crush on Tsunabi? Aw, I think Tsunabi likes him too. Thanks for the idea."

"Damn it, women!"

XXxxXXxxXX

Author's note: Well that SUCKED! And sorry for the shortness… *shrugs* oh well. But I do think I just ruined the whole story and didn't catch the character's really personalities at all so just call me a horrible fanfiction author. *Moans* oh, and I might have to delete this story off my computer because of the inappropriate talk. Who knows what my parents would say if they found this and READ it. It talks about sex a little to much for my age. Okay, so I'm pretty good compared to some of my friends, but still. Well ….. *hugs all readers that enjoyed*. Thank you!


End file.
